


Au revoir

by NobodySin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodySin/pseuds/NobodySin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine und Kise müssen getrennte Wege gehen. Beide sind nicht glücklich über diesen Zustand, können und wollen es sich aber auch nicht eingestehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au revoir

Die Uhr tickte unerbittlich weiter in ihrem steten Rhythmus. Ihm lief die Zeit davon und das war Aomine nur zu bewusst. Aber er wollte nicht gehen. Er wollte nicht verschwinden, nicht ohne ihn noch einmal zu sehen. Auch, wenn seine Sicherheit dadurch immer kritischer wurde. Auch, wenn er nicht die Zielscheibe war.  
Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, als Kise völlig aufgelöst bei ihm aufgetaucht war...

_~_  
 _„Warum sagst du mir nicht endlich was los ist, Ryouta? Es macht mich wahnsinnig, wenn du bloß stumm vor dich hinheulst, obwohl du mich praktisch um ein Treffen angefleht hast.“ Der junge Mann verschränkte genervt die Arme vor der Brust, während er das Häufchen Elend vor sich betrachtete, das auf seiner Couch zusammen gesackt war._  
 _Eigentlich war dieses Etwas ein energiegeladener, lebensfroher Mensch, seines Zeichens Pilot und Aomines Gelegenheits-Lover. Sie hatten keine feste Beziehung. Sie waren mehr beste Freunde mit Extras. Jedenfalls aus seiner Sicht, aber wie Kise das sah, war wieder eine Sache für sich. Ebenso wie sein Verhalten, denn dieser hatte sich gerade von dem Häufchen Elend in eine krallen tragende Furie verwandelt._  
 _„Wann hattest du vor, es mir zu sagen?“_  
 _„Dir was zu sagen?“ Aomine sah den blonden Mann fragend an, obwohl er bereits eine Vermutung hatte._  
 _„Stell dich nicht dumm. Wann hattest du vor, mir zu sagen das du...das du weg musst? Wolltest du einfach ohne ein Wort verschwinden und mich nichtsahnend zurück lassen?“_  
 _Er hatte es geahnt. Es ging um diese Angelegenheit, das seine Wenigkeit an einem Zeugenschutzprogramm teilnehmen sollte._  
 _„Mach mal nicht so einen Aufstand. Ich habe überhaupt noch nicht entschieden, ob ich daran teilnehme oder nicht.“ Wobei ihm für diese Entscheidung nicht mehr Zeit blieb._  
 _Wenn man es denn überhaupt eine Wahl nennen konnte, da es nicht nur um sein Leben ging sondern auch um die seiner Familie und Freunde. Also auch um Kises' Leben – eines das ihm besonders wichtig war._  
 _„Erzähl keine Märchen. Du weißt wohl ebenso gut wie ich, dass du daran teilnehmen musst wenn du weiter leben willst.“_  
 _„Wer hat dir eigentlich davon erzählt?“ Vielleicht würde er den Blonden ein wenig beruhigen können, wenn er so tat, als würde er auf ihn eingehen._  
 _„Deine Eltern. Aber ich habe gedacht, so etwas wichtiges würdest du mir selbst erzählen, Aominecchi!“_  
 _Autsch. Kise war wirklich angepisst, sonst würde er nicht seinen Nachnamen verwenden, nachdem sie vor einiger Zeit auf die Vornamen umgestiegen waren._  
 _„Ich hab doch gesagt, ich weiß nicht ob ich das machen werde. Ist nicht so mein Stil, den Schwanz einzuziehen und das Feld zu räumen. Lieber würde er diesen Personen in den Allerwertesten treten._

_Kise war inzwischen aufgestanden und kam mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen auf ihn zu._  
 _„Ich sag dir was...schreib dir deinen verdammten Stolz woanders hin. Auch wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen können, geht es mir besser mit dem Wissen das du irgendwo -glücklich- lebst besser, als immer ständig Angst um dein Leben haben zu müssen.“_  
 _„Hör auf so dramatisch zu sein.Das nervt mich und ist ein Grund, warum ich dir nichts davon erzählt habe.“_  
 _Die Augen des Blonden weiteten sich und Aomine konnte darin Schmerz erkennen, bevor dieser sich abwandte._  
 _„Weißt du was? Mach doch was du willst. Ich werde dich nicht weiter nerven.“_  
 _Aomine hörte die mühsam zurück gehaltenen Tränen in dessen Stimme, als dieser auch schon die Flucht ergriff._  
 _„Kise, warte!“ Der Blauhaarige versuchte noch, ihn zu packen, ließ die Hand dann aber doch wieder sinken. Nein...er würde dieses Spielchen nicht mitspielen. Der Andere würde schon bald wieder bei ihm auf der Fußmatte stehen._  
 _~_

Das war ihr letztes Treffen gewesen. Kise war leider nicht -wie sonst- zu ihm zurück gekehrt. Die Lage hatte sich immer weiter zugespitzt, so dass der Polizist sich dazu gezwungen sah, die Entscheidung zugunsten des Zeugenschutzprogrammes zu fällen.

Diese Nacht war seine letzte und er wollte sich von dem Menschen verabschieden, der ihm am wichtigsten war. Doch Kise hatte alle seine Anrufe abgeblockt und auch sonst keinen Kontakt zugelassen.  
„Das wars dann also, Kise...“ Aomine schloss kurz die Augen, ehe er leise die drei Worte wisperte, die Kise von ihm -vermutlich- immer hatte hören wollen.

Ohne weitere Verzögerung drehte er sich um und ließ sich kurze Zeit später von dem kleinen Flugzeug in eine ungewisse Zukunft fliegen.

10 Jahre später –

 

Aomine hatte sich mit dem Leben, welches für ihn vorbereitet worden war, zwangsweise arrangiert. Er war kein Polizist mehr, sondern Wachmann. War so etwas ähnliches, aber auch nicht das Wahre für ihn. Nebenbei spielte er in einer inoffiziellen Liga Basketball. Zwar hätte er es auch in die Profiliga schaffen können, doch das hätte zu viel Aufsehen erregt. Etwas, was er um jeden Preis vermeiden sollte.  
Aus diesem Grund spielte er die ihm gegebene Rolle brav mit, damit er schlussendlich nicht doch noch das Leben seiner Familie und Freunde gefährdete. Bei diesem Gedanken tauchte unmittelbar ein Bild von Kise vor seinem inneren Auge auf.  
Ob dieser die Entscheidung – ihn zu ignorieren – bereute?  
Ob dieser ihn vermisste?  
Mit etwas zu viel Schwung schloss Aomine die Tür des Umkleideschranks und griff nach seiner Jacke, die hinter ihm auf der Bank lag. Sein Dienst war beendet und er würde jetzt Basketball spielen gehen.  
Mal sehen, was für eine Mannschaft ihm entgegen treten würde. Nicht, dass er alleine spielen würde. Er hatte sich mit einigen Leuten angefreundet, so dass sie eine Mannschaft hatten auf die Beine stellen können.  
Aomine streckte sich, als er das Gebäude verließ.  
Wie viele wohl diesmal zuschauen würden? Seiner Meinung nach waren es immer mehr Menschen geworden. Ob diese Turniere wohl inzwischen als Touristenattraktion galten? Vielleicht sollte er sich demnächst mal so einen Tourguide holen. Interessant wäre es vermutlich schon. Aber nicht so interessant, wie ein gutes Basketballspiel.

Auf dem Platz angekommen, erkannte er bereits seine Teammitglieder, ging direkt auf diese zu. Mit einem Nicken begrüßte er sie, fing ebenso an sich aufzuwärmen.  
„Sieht so aus, als würden heute auch einige neue mitspielen.“ Aomine folgte dem Blick des anderen Spielers. Er entdeckte eine Gruppe junger Männer, die anscheinend gerade erwachsen geworden waren. Auf die Lippen des Japaners schlich sich ein Lächeln. Es versprach ein spannendes Turnier zu werden...

Sein Gefühl hatte ihn nicht betrogen. Es waren einige interessante Spiele gewesen, aber sie hatten sich den Titel trotzdem zurück geholt. Beim letzten Mal hatte er nicht spielen können, da er im Dienst gewesen war. Sie hatten da nur den zweiten Platz erreicht, doch das sprach auch für die Mitglieder des Teams.  
Während die Zuschauer sich wieder verteilten, hatte Aomine es sich neben den anderen auf dem Boden bequem gemacht. Er wollte nur kurz Luft holen und sich dann auf den Heimweg machen. Doch während seiner Pause beobachtete er die Menschen, dich sich ihren Weg durch die Trauben bahnten.  
Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass ein Zuschauer sich mit einem Ball auf den Platz gewagt hatte. Aomine verengte leicht die Augen. Irgendwie kam ihm diese Person bekannt vor. Vielleicht jemand, den er noch nicht so lange kannte?  
Nein, dafür kamen ihm die Bewegungen zu vertraut vor. Aber dank der tiefstehenden Sonne konnte er nichts genaueres erkennen.  
Erst als die Person sich umdrehte, erkannte er sie. Doch wirklich glauben konnte der Blauhaarige das nicht. Er griff nach seinen Sachen und sprang auf. „Ich bin weg.“ Ohne sich zu erklären, lief er los, folgte der Person, die sich langsam dem Ausgang des Parks näherte.

Bald hatte Aomine sie eingeholt, griff ohne zu zögern nach einer Hand der Person um sie zu stoppen. Verwirrt drehte diese sich um, weitete dann überrascht die Augen als sie den Übeltäter erkannte.  
„Lange nicht gesehen, Kise.“ Aomine schenkte dem Blonden ein lässiges Lächeln.  
„Aominecchi...“ Der Blonde hauchte den Namen, senkte den Blick auf ihre Hände, ehe er ihn wieder anhob. „Lass mich bitte los.“ Goldene Augen bohrten sich ernst in seine eigenen.  
„Nein. Du verschwindest nur wieder. Ich will mit dir reden. Komm.“ Ohne weiteres zog er den Blonden hinter sich her, führte diesen durch kleine Nebenstraßen bis sie bei seiner Wohnung ankamen. Erst dort ließ er diesen los, öffnete die Tür, wobei er Kise den Vortritt ließ.  
„Worüber willst du reden? Wir haben uns damals alles gesagt.“ Der Kleinere verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Über uns. Über das, was damals passiert ist.“ Aomine ging vor , hatte vollstes Vertrauen, das sein Gesprächspartner nicht abhauen würde. Und in der Tat folgte ihm der Blonde in die Küche.  
„Was willst du besprechen? Wir haben uns beide entschieden. Ich konnte dich nicht erreichen und habe mich damit abgefunden.“  
„Ich habe es dir geschrieben. Ich habe es dir mitgeteilt, verdammt! Denkst du, das war einfach für mich?“ Aomine drehte sich vom der Anrichte weg und Kise zu, der immer noch seine abwehrende Haltung hatte.  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Aber hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, wie ich mich gefühlt habe? Ich erfahre von deinen Eltern das du untertauchen musst, da du Trampel es nicht für nötig hälst mich darüber zu informieren. Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf, das du mich nicht mitnehmen wolltest. Aber du hast nicht mal eingesehen, das es ein Fehler war. Es hat einfach nur verdammt weh getan, so von dir behandelt zu werden.“  
„Ich wollte dich damit nicht belasten. Ich wollte, dass du dein Leben ohne Sorgen leben kannst. Ich habe dich schützen wollen!“  
Der Wachmann war auf Kise zugegangen, hatte nach dessen Armen gegriffen und hielt ihn fest.  
„Ich weiß doch, dass du dir immer zu viele Gedanken machst und wollte dich nur davor bewahren.“ Der Größere hatte seine Stimme wieder gesenkt, strich die Arme seines Gegenübers nun auf und ab.  
Auch bei Kise schien etwas zu passieren, denn dieser drückte sich mit einmal an ihn.

„Es tut mir so leid, Aominecchi. Es tat einfach weh und ich konnte es nicht ertragen, dich gehen zu sehen. Dafür bedeutest du mir zu viel.“ Der Blonde hatte inzwischen den Kragen von Aomine's Shirt ergriffen, hielt diesen fest als sich Tränen ihren Weg seine Wangen hinab bahnten.  
Ohne nachzudenken beugte Aomine sich vor, fing die salzige Flüssigkeit mit den Lippen auf, bevor er in einer Kurzschlussreaktion die des Blonden in Beschlag nahmen.  
Kise ließ sich auf den Kuss ein, ließ sich ebenso bereitwillig von Aomine ins Wohnzimmer zurück drängen. Schnell hatten sie auch die Couch erreicht, auf welche sie fielen. Aomine hielt den Piloten mit seinem Gewicht unten, doch dieser versuchte gar nicht erst wegzukommen, sondern schien das Geschehen zu genießen.  
Aomine registrierte das Entgegenkommen des Blonden, lächelte auch zufrieden in den Kuss. Nichtsdestotrotz gab er die Lippen Kises' frei, als dieser sich zurück zog, denn Luft war auch etwas, das er benötigte.

Beide atmeten schwer, sahen sich bloß an. Keiner der beiden sprach ein Wort, wollte diese Atmosphäre nicht zerstören. Sowohl Aomine als auch Kise war bewusst, dass dies ihre letzte Begegnung war. Kise würde nach Japan zurück kehren, Aomine würde in seinem neuen Leben zurück bleiben. Nur die Erinnerungen würden ihnen beiden bleiben.

Aomine stand auf, griff nach Kises' Hand um diesen ins Schlafzimmer zu ziehen, da die Couch im Endeffekt zu klein und ungemütlich wäre.  
Kurz vor dem Bett drehte er sich so, das der Blonde vor diesem Möbelstück stand und nach einem leichten Schubs befand dieser sich rücklings auf diesem.  
Der Blauhaarige selbst kniete sich aufs Bett, wobei eines seiner Knie zwischen den Beinen des Piloten Platz fand. Dieser blieb reglos unter ihm liegen, ergab sich vollständig der Kontrolle Aomines. Doch anders als sonst, nahm er sich nicht aggressiv was er von Kise wollte und brauchte.  
Untypischerweise knöpfte er langsam dessen Hemd auf, fuhr die Konturen nach, als er den störenden Stoff von Kises' Körper schob.  
In aller Ruhe betrachtete er den Blonden unter sich, prägte sich alle Einzelheiten ein. Aomine wusste, dies wäre das letzte Mal das sie sich sahen. Danach würde Kise ihn vergessen müssen und er den Blonden. Da wollte er die Zeit jetzt nutzen um sich später an alles erinnern zu können.  
Er beugte sich langsam vor, verteilte leichte Küsse auf dem Oberkörper, lächelte als er die Gänsehaut seines Partners wahrnahm.  
„Aominecchi...“ Kise drängte sich ihm entgegen, schien etwas gegen die momentane Art des Blauhaarigen zu haben. Aomine sah nach oben, blickte direkt in die lustverhangenen Augen des Piloten, was bei ihm einen Schalter umzulegen schien.  
Vorbei war die liebevolle Art. Stattdessen nahm er aggressiv dessen Lippen in Beschlag, drängte seine Zunge auffordernd gegen diese um Einlass zu erhalten. Als ihm dieser gewährt wird, nimmt er sofort dominant den Kampf gegen die Zunge des Anderen auf.

Eine seiner Hände war während dieser Aktion am Körper seines Geliebten nach unten gewandert. Zuerst strich er nur durch den Stoff über die deutlich spürbare Beule. Doch er wollte lieber Hautkontakt, weshalb er dessen Hose öffnete und seine Hand hinein gleiten ließ.  
Gleichzeitig löste er den Kuss und schloss seine Hand um das Glied des anderen Mannes. Ein Stöhnen verließ dessen Mund, während er mit verklärten Blick zu Aomine aufsah.  
Obwohl der Blauhaarige gerne die Führung übernahm, so ließ er auch Kise Raum für Aktionen. So wie gerade.  
Kise ließ eine Hand seinen Körper hinab wandern, bis er an der gewünschten Stelle angelangt war. Dabei zeigte sich auch auf dessen Lippen ein Lächeln.  
„Ich möchte dich spüren.“ Der Blonde öffnete den Gürtel von Aomines Hose, schob diese soweit wie möglich runter.  
Als er mit seinem Werk zufrieden war, hob er auffordernd seine Hüften an, schenkte dem Anderen genauso einen Blick. Der Größere kam dieser Bitte nur allzu gerne nach. Er zog seine Hand aus dessen Hose zurück, zog das Kleidungsstück bei dieser Aktion gleich runter.  
Er stand kurz auf, um sich seiner Hosen vollständig zu entledigen, ebenso wie des Blonden, welche kurz darauf einen Platz auf dem Boden fanden. Nun auch zufrieden erschien er wieder über diesem.  
Wie schon zu Beginn ließ er seinen Blick über den nun vollkommen entblößten Körper Kises' wandern.  
Dessen unruhiges Verhalten zeigte Aomine an, wie unwohl sich das ehemalige Model bei dieser Betrachtung fühlte.  
Da er aber nicht wollte, dass der Blonde sich vor ihm zurück zog, beugte Aomine sich erneut vor, biss sanft in eine Brustwarze des Anderen. Dabei legte er wieder eine Hand um das Glied seines Freundes, begann langsam dieses auf und ab zu streichen.  
Hatte Kise seine Arme im ersten Moment in den Nacken Aomines legen wollen, fanden sie nun Platz auf seinem Kopf, versuchten ihn weiter runter zu drücken.  
„Oi, Kise!“ Angesprochener blickte ihn aus halb geöffneten Augen an.  
„Aominecchi...bitte.“  
Was war mit diesem los? Normalerweise wollte er es doch immer langsamer, jetzt nicht? Aber gut, wollte er diesem seinen Wunsch erfüllen.

Der Blauhaarige löste sich von Kise, beugte sich zu seinem Nachtschrank um an das Gleitgel und ein Kondom zu kommen. Das kleine Päckchen legte er neben sich, trug erst etwas von dem Gel auf seine Finger auf. Diese führte er langsam in Richtung von Kises' Kehrtseite, was dieser mit einem anheben seiner Hüften willkommen zu heißen schien.  
Netter Gedanke, doch Aomine drückte den Körper wieder runter, hielt ihn dort fest, ehe er den ersten Finger einführte.  
Kise zuckte leicht, schenkte ihm aber erneut einen auffordernden Blick. Aufgrund dessen nahm Aomine einen zweiten Finger und – nachdem er sich sicher war, Kise hatte sich dran gewöhnt – einen dritten Finger hinzu.  
Bei diesem stöhnte der Kleinere lauter auf als davor, was Aomine mit einem Kuss im Keim erstickte.  
Er bewegte die Finger um den Blonden auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. Seine andere Hand griff erneut nach dem Penis seines Lovers, fuhr diesen abermals entlang. Kurz löste er den Kuss um ihnen beiden die Chance zu geben, Luft zu holen.  
„Daiki, bitte. Ich will nicht mehr länger warten. Ich will dich endlich richtig in mir spüren.“ Um seine Worte zu verdeutlichen, griff er nach dem Kondom, welches neben Aomine lag.  
Dieser zweifelte zwar daran, dass Kise schon bereit für ihn war, doch wenn der Blonde sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann würde dieser das auch durchziehen.  
Er zog seine Finger zurück, wollte nach dem Kondom greifen, dass Kise bereits ausgepackt hatte. Doch sein Griff ging ins Leere, da der Blonde seine Hand blitzschnell weg zog.  
„Ich will es dir überziehen.“  
Mit einem Murren gab der Größere seine Zustimmung, setzte sich zurück, damit Kise sich aufsetzen konnte.  
Dieser folgte auch sogleich der Bewegung, strich sanft über Aomines Glied, was diesen dazu brachte, scharf die Luft einzuziehen. Als Kise ihm das schützende Gummi überzog, quittierte er dies mit einem Stöhnen, ehe er den Blonden in dessen vorherige Position zurück drängte.  
Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte Kise bereits seine Beine auf dessen Schultern platziert. Der Blonde wusste anscheinend immer noch wie sehr Aomine es liebte ihm in die Augen zu sehen, wenn er kam.  
„Komm Aominecchi..“  
Ein weiteres Mal ließ er sich nicht bitten. Er brachte sich in Position und drang mit einem kräftigen Stoß in den Blonden ein, was sie beide zum Stöhnen brachte. Um sich daran zu gewöhnen, hielt er kurz inne. Doch auch Kise sollte die Möglichkeit haben, sich wieder daran zu gewöhnen.  
Ein Blick in die Augen des Blonden reichten Aomine als Antwort aus. Ebenso dessen Bewegungen.  
Ein Zischen verließ die Lippen des Größeren, ehe er sich dem Rhythmus seines Geliebten anpasste. Es war ein lang vermisstes Gefühl musste Aomine vor sich selbst zugeben.

Er genoss den Körper unter sich, welcher sich seinen Stößen anpasste.

Er genoss die Hände, welche sich haltsuchend im Bettlaken festkrallten.

Er genoss den Blick des Blonden, welcher verklärt und gleichzeitig zufrieden war.

Also alles in allem genoss er gerade jede Sekunde, die verstrich.  
Aomine beugte sich etwas nach vorne, um die Lippen des Blonden in Besitz zu nehmen.  
Eine Hand diente als Stütze, damit er Kise mit seinem Gewicht nicht erdrückte. Die andere Hand legte sich um das pochende Glied des Piloten, wo sich alsbald die ersten Lusttropfen bildeten.  
Dieser quittierte die Handlung sogleich, biss den Größeren in die Lippe.  
Sofort wurde der Kuss gelöst und über die geschundene Stelle geleckt. Zum Glück blutete er nicht , doch so einfach würde er Kise nicht davon kommen lassen.  
Mit einem diabolischen Lächeln verstärkte Aomine den Druck um das beste Stück des Blonden, was diesen dazu veranlasste ein Wimmern von sich zu geben.  
Dennoch nahm er der Dunkelhaarige diesen schnell wieder weg, fing dann an den Blonden im Rhythmus seiner Stöße zu pumpen.  
Dabei entging ihm nicht, wie der Atem des Blonden sich beschleunigte und er anfing in seine Hand zu stoßen, da er seine Position geändert und die Beine von dessen Schultern genommen hatte. Das war bei diesem zumeist ein Zeichen, das er kurz davor war zu kommen.  
„Aominecchi....Komme..“ Weiter kam Kise nicht, als Aomine auch schon spürte, wie sich eine klebrige Flüssigkeit über seine Hand ergoss.  
Als der Blonde sich um ihn zusammen zog, brauchte der Größere von ihnen auch nicht mehr lange bis seine Erlösung sich anzeigte.  
Mit einem Stöhnen auf den Lippen kam er, ließ sich auf Kise sinken. Dieser schlang sogleich die Arme um ihn, verschränkte auch seine Füße um dessen Rumpf, um ihn in dieser Position zu halten.  
„Bleib noch etwas in mir, Daiki. Ich möchte dich noch etwas länger in mir spüren.“  
Der Größere kam diesem Wunsch solange nach, bis er wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Danach befreite er sich aus dem Klammergriff des Blonden, zog sich dabei auch aus diesem raus.  
Aomine entfernte das benutzte Kondom, warf es – verknotet – in seinen Mülleimer, ehe er sich neben Kise legte. Der Blonde nutzte seine Chance und kuschelte sich an den Dunkelhaarigen.

Aomine legte einen Arm um den Geliebten, während sie beide umständlich versuchten die Decke hochzuziehen, unter welche sie sich kuschelten.

~~

Als Aomine am nächsten Morgen eine Bewegung neben sich vernahm, blieb er ruhig liegen. Er lauschte dem leisen Fluchen des Blonden, da dieser sich in der Decke verfangen hatte.  
Bald darauf war das Geräusch nackter Füße zu hören, gefolgt von mehreren geöffneten und wieder geschlossenen Türen, bis der Blauhaarige Wasserrauschen vernahm. Ah...anscheinend hatte Kise das Bad gesucht.  
Der Dunkelhaarige döste wieder ein, wurde erst wacher als sein Gast sich auf das Bett setzte und ihm noch einen Kuss gab.  
„Leb wohl, Aomine Daiki...“ Damit verschwand das zusätzliche Gewicht von seiner Matratze.  
Erst, als Aomine sich wirklich sicher war, dass der Kleinere seine Wohnung verlassen hatte, schlug er die Augen auf, setzte sich hin und ließ den Blick schweifen.  
Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Kise bis vor kurzem noch mit in diesem Zimmer gewesen war. Nichts...mit Ausnahme des Briefes auf dem in der Handschrift des Blonden 'Aominecchi ♥'  
zu geschrieben stand.  
Ein leicht trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, obwohl ihm am Abend zuvor schon klar gewesen war, das dies ihr letztes Treffen für die Ewigkeit gewesen war.


End file.
